The Only One
by thatsomegan
Summary: New Summary! Sg1 goes to a planet and find a strange machine with some interesting capabilities! use to be they bring soemthing back thats valuable to them all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything.

Okay, so this is my first shot at fantiction so i'm trying! but heres the story.

* * *

The only one

By: thatsomegan

"Chevron 7 locked." Said Walter the technician.

"…And please," General Jack O'Neill was giving a little goodbye speech to SG1, his old team. "Don't have any fun without me."

"Don't worry sir, if we have any fun, we'll report it right to you, as soon as we get bored." Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter joked.

"Sure ya will Carter, and don't beat Daniel and Teal'c up! Have fun."

"Umm, Maybe we should go Jack." Daniel was ready to leave; the MALP had shown some interesting ruins and artifacts.

"Okay, Fine, Just leave me here, now go, before I change my mind." SG1 started walking toward the 'gate, "Oh, anyone up for some fishing this weekend?" and they stepped through.

"Almost reminds me of P3X- 596."

"Daniel it looks and feels Exactly like P3X-596, well except or the fact that there was a little less sage brush and tumble weed, well and its cooler here."

Colonel Carter," Teal'c was saying.

"What Teal'c?"

"There indeed seems to be a path here."

"There is? Well Daniel, there's another difference, a path."

"Haha, save it fore Jack. So are you going fishing with him this weekend? You seem to be in the right mod."

"Actually, I probably am. You and Teal'c should come also."

"You know how Teal'c feels about fishing, and as fore me, it this planet has any of the stuff I want it to then I'll have some stuff to do this weekend. And we wouldn't want to barge in on yours and Jack's fun plans."

Sam glared at Daniel, "well we should get started, and those ruins are about a 20 min. walk from here and we don't want Daniel to have a busy weekend by any means!"

30 minutes later…

"Daniel, as amazing as these ruins are I think I'm gong to take a little walk around, so just keep in radio contact, okay?"

"Yah, sure whatever."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes. Teal'c you want to come?"

"I shall stay here with Daniel Jackson and aide in the translation of these ruins."

"Daniel, Teal'c, just stay in radio contact okay? If you find anything interesting, call me."

"Daniel, come in, Daniel." Sam called Daniel on the radio.

"Yes Colonel Carter?"

"Teal'c I think you and Daniel should come here, I've found something, it looks like some sort of ancient technology."

"Okay Sam, were coming, but where are you?"

"I walked for about 5 minutes straight from the rock with the 4 circles and there is a cacti looking forest to the side of me."

"See you there Sam."

* * *

Okay, So PLEASE review and tell me if i should continue or not, and if this is okaky, i really don't know, this is my first fanfiction of any kind, ever. so be nice and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

okay so heres chapter 2, i really hope you like it, i typed it on the lap-top so its not at all perfect, but i tried! so please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the clearing, Sam was standing there with her back to them and was staring at a pedestal type thing. She glanced behind, "Daniel I have no clue what this says, but it does look Ancient. SO you and Teal'c stay here and figure out what it is and I will go and get our own personal Ancient."

"Umm... Sam, tell Jack it looks like some sort of weapon of some sort. Then he'll come."

Jack stepped through the gate, "Well, not exactly what I had planned for my weekend, I was thinking a few more trees, maybe some grass, a little less sand and more dirt, and a couple lakes and birds. But… it will have to do I guess."

"Hey Sir, how was the trip?"

"Just as pleasant as always. You know, I really do miss going off world, you should find more Ancient gadgets. So what sort of the did you kids find?"

"Daniel said he thought it was a weapon of some sort, so we'll see what it is when we get there."

"You lead the may, miss Carter."

"Sooo, what's the update at the SGC?"

"Well, SG7 came back and they found a plant that they want to bring back, and SG5 found some rocks that that I need Danny-boy to read." Jack started naming the events of the day. "So exciting as it all sounds, I jumped at the chance to do some weapon testing."

"Okay well lets get walking."

"Carter, we still on for fishing this weekend? I've got all the beer and everything else ready, and we are both scheduled for this weekend off, so unless something big happens then, you have no excuse to stay here working. And you already agreed to go with me anyways…"

"Don't worry, I'm planning on fishing in Minnesota for the weekend so I thing that's a yes."

"Great! So pick you up tomorrow around 9? And did you ask if Danny and Teal's wanted to come?"

"Yes, I asked them and they said they didn't want to come and interfere with our plans."

"What do they think we are going to do? They do know that we follow the regs. Don't they? Well most of them anyways…"

"Hey Sam, Jack you got here fast."

"Well space-monkey it was a very exciting day at the SGC, I just had such a hard time tearing myself away." Jack replied sarcasm dripping with every word but wearing a straight face.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a weapon, but I'm not positive. So I say we just try it and see what happens."

"Daniel are you sure about that, maybe we should run some test on it first you know…"

"Actually, in the text it says stuff along the lines of 'complete control and order. So I think it is very… mind controlled."

"So, you better hope I'm not mad at you when I do it?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Jack just try it."

"So you're sure I'm not going to kill you guys?"

"Jack just try it."

"Okay I'm just making sure…"

"JACK JUST TRY IT WILL YOU!"

"I'm going Daniel, I'm going!"

Jack put his hands in the circles on the pedestal, it lit up and then jack closed his eyes. He stayed there for a minute or two.

"Jack, I think you can let go now." He stayed there not moving.

"O'Neill, the weapon seems efficient." He still didn't move.

Sam started walking toward him, "General, GENERAL" he still didn't move, She reached to grab his wrist off the machine.

"Colonel Carter, I do not believe it would be smart to touch him."

"Teal'c, he's not reacting to anything, I've got to try something!" Sam grabbed his wrist, the machine jolted and they both shot across the clearing, landing next to one of the cactus type plants in a tangled heap on the ground.

"Carter, you okay?"

"General?" she blinked a couple times, "Yah I'm fine. Are you okay? You wouldn't respond to any thing earlier."

"Yah, it was just that stupid thing, most defiantly not a weapon."

They could here Daniel and Teal'c coming, and then they realized their positions and sprang apart.

"You guys alright?"

"Peachy Daniel just peachy!"

"Okay good. But I don't think that was a weapon."

"Yah think!" jack growled, "well anyways, enough napping time Carter, time to get up!"

"So Daniel, any idea at all what that thing is?" Sam asked, as soon as she was up.

"Actually no, not yet. But there is still more writing to read."

"Well Daniel that might be cut short, we've got company!"

Daniel squinted into the distance, and sure enough there was a group of men coming toward them, and as good as Daniel could guess, they were not very happy!

"Jack just be nice, maybe they can tell us what this thing is and does."

"Daniel, I'm hurt. When have I ever not been diplomatic?"

* * *

i don't know when i'll be able to update agian, i'm going to have to type the rest but i'll go faster if i have some reviews! and if anyone has some ideas then please send them to me, and the jack/sam will come sometime within the next few chapters! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry it took me longer that i expected to put this up, it was end of term and i had A TON of homework, so i hope you enjoy, and thankyou to those who replied! but sorry its moving really slow, i'm trying to speed everything up! I really am! so enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3

"You have used the Plothger without permission from the Gods." They had their arrows aimed at the former SG1 team."

"Plothger! Is that what you call that… thing! Well actually it fits, a stupid name for a stupid," Jack paused, "thing."

"Jack," Daniel groaned, "just let me handle this, PLEASE."

"We didn't mean to use your Plothger, we are sorry. But we are explorers from earth and we thought it might be a weapon to help us defend from some um…" Daniel looked at the natives, "enemies."

"You will come with us to the center."

"I think not, we like it here, its fine for me."

"Jack, shut-up! We're going with them, maybe they can tell us more about the Plothger."

"Daniel, I really don't care about their plows, okay? So lets just get back, I do have a relaxing weekend planned that I would love to get started on!"

"Jack, lets just go, your not even going until tomorrow!"

"General, I would really like to learn more about the… thing and Daniels right, we aren't leaving until tomorrow, I think the 'fish' could wait." Sam added with a grin at Jack.

"Come on Teal'c, I can depend on you can't I? Side with me, we don't go with the natives and go home and start on our weekend early!"

"I think it would be quite useful to go with the inhabitants of this planet."

"ARGH! TEAL'C, how could you? You betrayed me!" jack accused with a frustrated look on his face and running a hand through his hair.

"I do not believe I betrayed you O'Neill, I just disagreed with you."

"Teal'c, this is SOOOO," Jack exaggerated the word. "Not the time for you to show us your sarcastic side!"

"Very well O'Neill."

"I was joking Teal'c, you know that don't you Teal'c?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

"CRAP!" Jack unleashed a list of curses.

"General?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm alright Carter, a rock just jumped in my way and the ground decided to kiss me, just goes to show how irresistible I am." Jack grinned at Sam as he stood up, his knees creaking.

'And don't I know it' Sam thought. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, your just going fishing with him this weekend, not getting married!'

"Wow. Jack look at that!"

"Danny, I'll I see is a house, tall but brown, the same color as their clothes, and their hair, and eyes and…"

"Yah, but Jack, it looks like its made of dirt, only dirt."

"Yah, so, Egyptians made things out of sand Space-monkey, only sand."

"Jack those were bricks, they also had other stuff mixed in with them, but that its just dirt."

"Exactly Daniel, just dirt. So you can just shut up now!" jack looked at Daniel, with a serious expression on his face, but his eyes laughing.

"You will come with us until we have deemed it worthy of you to leave."

"Okay, so any parties or anything? You know, we usually get some welcome party, or get thrown in the dungeon, but I prefer the first one but hey…" jack innocently.

"You will follow us and must remain silent."

"Lets go sir, the faster we do this, the faster we get to catch some 'fish' and your 'lake'." Sam asked smiling at him.

"Carter, I'm serous, there really is fish in that pond, you just have to look hard." Jack was answered by eye rolls by everyone on his team.

* * *

Okay, so hope you like it, if you did, then review, if you didn't then review, and if you read it then review, if you didn't read it then review, anyone else noticing a patern here? 


End file.
